Katso silmiin ja hymyile
by Pohjantahti
Summary: 'Minä tiedän että sinä osaat hymyillä paljon tunteikaammin, mon cher.'


A/N: Tämä on aikalailla hetken mielijohteesta kirjoitettu, vähän kevyempi ficci. Minä en oikeasti pääse ikinä eroon FrUkista, syyttäkää tästä tulvasta muita. Mutta tosiaan. Halusin kirjoittaa väliin jotain kevyempää ja nyt tuntuu etten saa mitään muuta enää aikaan - eli tällä mennään.

-.-

Satoi. Jälleen kerran, mikä ei todellakaan ollut uusi asia Britanniassa. Asuttuaan siellä koko ikänsä Arthur oli oppinut rakastamaan tuota jatkuvaa sadetta - miten se kasteli, raikasti ilman ja hakkasi maata. Kesäöinä hän saattoi seisoa pitkiäkin aikoja ulkona shortsit ja t-paita päällään ja antaa sen hakata itseään.

Jopa niinä alkukesän viileinä päivinä hän saattoi seisoa ulkona, vaikkakin sateenvarjon kanssa. Ropina sen pintaa vasten kuulosti kauniilta ja rentoutti hänen luentojen kiristämiä aivosolujaan.

Oli tavallaan helpotus, etteivät kaikki sen päivän tunnit olleet putkeen, mutta Arthurille yli kahden tunnin väli oli aivan liikaa. Monelle se olisi voinut olla toivottu vapauden pilke. Englantilaismiehen huulilta pakeni raskas huokaisu. Kampuksella ei näkynyt hänen lisäkseen muita, mitä nyt pari satunnaista ohikulkijaa. Kukaan muu ei oikein osannut nauttia kaatosateesta tai sitten sateenvarjot oli unohdettu kotiin. Lopulta hän lähti ilman sen suurempia astelemaan kohti keskustaa.

Alueella oli suhteellisen monta menestynyttä koulua, josta yksi oli suurikokoinen yliopisto, jossa Arthur opiskeli oikeustiedettä nyt toista vuotta. Toisinaan hän mietti miten ikinä olikaan sinne päätynyt, mutta toisaalta hän taas ei vaihtaisi sitä mihinkään. Luultavasti itse kukin yliopisto-opiskelija toisinaan mietti, että olisi niitä helpompiakin vaihtoehtoja ollut olemassa.  
Kävellessään hän ohitti myös toisen oppilaitoksen. Lähes automaattisesti hän vilkaisi sen pihaa, kuin varmistaakseen, ettei eräs ranskalaissyntyinen mies vain olisi näkemässä häntä. Kun otti huomioon sen, että kaupungissa oli useita ammatillisia kouluja, se oli varsin tilava, muttei läheskään samaa kokoa yliopiston kanssa. Ainoa yhteinen piire niillä oli tyhjyyttään huutava piha. Arthur käänsi katseensa jälleen eteenpäin, kohti katua ja siihen muodotuvia lätäköitä.

Hän ei ehtinyt kauaa kävellä, kun jo saavutti ensimmäiset mainittavammat liikkeet. Olihan matkan varrella ollut pari ruokakauppaa, joita oli joka nurkalla ja joiden pihoihin oppilaat olivat kerääntyneet joko viettämään tunnin välistä vapaa-aikaansa tai nauttimaan koulun loppumisesta. Onneksi sillä suunnalla ei sentään ollut yläasteita, ei tarvinnut katsella lasten kovistelua tai kuunnella sitä möykettä.

Arthur ohitti erään kahvilan silkalla vilkaisulla. Tietenkin se koulua lähimpänä oleva oli täynnä. Hänen onnekseen aavistuksen kauempana oli hieman pienenmpi, ennemmin teehuonetta muistuttava paikka, jossa hyvin harvoin oli tähän aikaan ketään. Kaikkein vähiten hänen ikäisiään, joten hän todennäköisesti saisi rauhoittua.

Eikä tietenkään saa silloin, kun hän niin haluaa.

Hän oli jo melkein perillä, kun kuuli juoksuaskeleita takaansa. Hän ei ehtinyt edes harkita päänsä kääntämistä, kun tunsi jo sateesta märkien käsien kietoutuvan ylävartalonsa ympärille ja märän paidan kastelevan hänen takkinsa.  
''Bonjour, mon cher'', Arthur kuuli aivan liian tutuksi käyneen äänen korvansa juuresta.  
Heti kun kädet vain irrottivat otteensa hänestä, hän teki tiukan käännöksen, päätyen vastakkain sanojen aiheuttajana ollutta ranskalaismiesta kohti. Tämän vaaleat hiukset myötäilivät kasvoja ja kauluspaita, jonka hihat oli käännelty kyynärpäihin saakka oli liimautunut vasten tämän kehoa. Franciksen hymyyn ilmaantui aavistuksen pahoitteleva sävy, tämän jäädessä aivan liian lähelle Arthuria. Tiedä nyt sitten tekikö toinen sen muuten vain, vai koska ei halunnut kastua yhtään sen enempää. Ei se brittiä kiinnostanut.

Francis oli muuttanut sinne kolmisen vuotta sitten ja he olivat käyneet saman lukion. Arthur ei ollut koskaan pahemmin kysynyt syytä sille, että mies oli muuttanut Ranskasta Englantiin, mutta hän uskoi, että sillä oli tekemistä tämän vanhempien töiden takia tai jotain. Francis kun oli maininnut asuneensa elämänsä aikana myös Saksassa ja Espanjassa. Tämän vanhemmat olivat vuosi sitten palanneet Pariisiin, mutta hän oli ilmeisesti halunnut jatkaa samassa koulussa tai jotain. Ei hän sitäkään ollut itse asiassa vaivautunut kysymään.  
Jostain syystä Francis vain tuntui iskeneen silmänsä häneen. Ja Arthurin oli pakko myöntää, että toisinaan hän jopa saattoi ajatella mokoman naistennaurattajan edes jonkinasteisena ystävänä. Mutta vain toisinaan, muina hetkinä he olivat toistensa kurkuissa kiinni.

''Minä vihaan sitä kun sinä hypit yhtäkkiä halaamaan'', Arthur totesi ärtyneenä. Hetken ajan hän ajatteli vetäistä sateenvarjonsa kauemmas toisesta, mutta hän tunsi Franciksen liian hyvin ollakseen tekemättä sitä. Toinen luultavasti roikkuisi hänessä koko loppu päivän.  
''Minä tiedän, minä tiedän'', Francis sanoi, ilme kertoen, että hän jaksoi jatkaa sitä juuri sen vuoksi. ''Minä pidän siitä, miten sinä kurtistat noita kulmakarvojasi ärtyneenä.''  
Arthur soi ranskalaiselle katseen ja tämän olisi sietänyt olla iloinen, että se ei voinut tappaa. Mutta ainahan sitä kannatti yrittää. Yhtälailla Arthur vihasi sitä, kuinka Francis puhui hänelle kuin yhdelle niistä monista valloituksistaan. Tai tulevalle sellaiselle.  
''Jos sinulla ei ollut muuta asiaa, niin painu helvettiin'', Arthur ärähti.

Se ei muutenkaan ollut hänen elämänsä ehdottomasti paras päivä, ja nyt Francis sai hänet vain ärtymään lisää. Miksi toisen piti ilmaantua juuri sillä hetkellä?  
''Mutta onhan minulla'', Francis sanoi, saaden englantilaismiehen huokaisemaan syvään ja raskaasti. Tämä ei voinut tarkoittaa mitään hyvää... ''Minä tarvitsisin sinun apua eräässä tehtävässä. Ja ennen kuin väität vastaan, niin sinä olet sen velkaa, cher.''

Arthur tuijotti ranskalaista hetken, tajuamatta mitä tämä tarkoitti. Hän? Oli velkaa tuolle? Mistä lähtien?  
''Minä taisin auttaa sinua pari viikkoa sitten'', Francis totesi hymyillen.  
Ai niin. Se kerta, kun torstai oli ollut harvinaisen huono päivä ja hän oli päätynyt baariin. Se samainen kerta kun hän vannoi, ettei hän olisi enää ikinä krapulassa yliopistolla. Francis oli joutunut sinä iltana raahaamaan hänet kotiin – tai niin mies ainakin väitti, britillä ei ollut tapahtuneesta mitään muistikuvaa – ja käynyt vielä aamullakin katsomassa. Ja herättämässä hänet siihen kamalaan, päänsäryn ja oksennuksen täyteiseen päivään. Arthur ei edelleenkään ollut varma miten hän edes oli päätynyt humalaan. Hän oli ottanut vain yhden. Tai kaksi. Ehkä kolme. Hän ei ollut aivan varma. Mutta tosin kuin Francis oli mennyt väittämään, niin vika ei varmasti ollut hänen viinapäässään!

Paksukulmainen huokaisi jälleen ja kurtisti aavistuksen kulmiaan. ''Ja missähän tehtävässä?'' hän kysyi sitten, kuitenkin ilmeisen vastahakoisena. Franciksen auttamisesta ei seuraisi koskaan mitään hyvää ja hän ei ollut sopinut toisen kanssa, että jäisi velkaa. Joten periaatteessa hän ei ollut edes velvoillinen auttamaan! Ja hänhän ei lupautunut tekemään mitään, kunhan kysyi vain.

''Olitko teelle menossa?'' Francis kysyi, vastaamatta hänelle esitettyyn kysymykseen, ja jatkoi lähes heti vastausta odottamatta: ''Minä tarjoan ja selitän siellä. Tämä sateessa seisominen ei ole kauhean mukavaa. Se saa hiukset kihartumaan liikaa.''  
Ei tarjouksessa sinällänsä mitään väärää ollut. Ranskalainen vain sai sen kuulostamaan ennemminkin siltä, kuin tämä olisi pyytämässä jotain tyttöstä treffeille. Britti oli jo vähällä huomauttaa, että hyvällä tuurilla se saisi toisen pehkon näyttämään joten kuten siedettävältä – huonommalta kun se ei olisi voinut enää näyttää -, mutta antoi asian sitten olla. Ja lisäksi, ainakin jossain määrin se olisi saattanut olla valehtelua.  
''Sinä saat jopa tuon kuulostamaan epäilyttävältä...'', Arthur totesi, tuoden ajatuksensa varsin selvästi julki.  
Francis katsoi häntä hetken ärsyttävän kirkkailla silmillään, ennen kuin hänen hymynsä leveni aivan liikaa. Vai oliko se jo jopa virne? ''Voit sinä kyllä ne treffeinäkin ajatella jos vain haluat.''  
''Ei, en todellakaan halua!'' Arthur kivahti ja jostain syystä hänestä tuntui, että hänen poskensa saivat aavistuksen verran punaista sävyä. ''Sinusta en tosin ihmettelisi yhtään!''  
''Suostuisitko, jos vaikka haluaisinkin?'' ranskalainen naurahti. Vieläkö toinen jaksoi tuota? Käyttäytyi, kuin aikoisi oikeasti valloittaa hänen sydämensä tai jotain. Kun Franciksesta puhuttiin, niin ei olisi kyllä yhtään ihmeellistä.  
''Ei, en todellakaan suostuisi'', Arthur ärähti.  
Kuvitteliko hän vain, vai värähtikö Franciksen hymy aavistuksen? Kuvitteli, tietenkin. ''Sitten mennään ilman treffejä. Vaikka tosin, minä olen aina vapaana sinulle, cher.''  
''Pidä se turpa ummessa.''

Tämän sanottuaan Arthur käänsi ranskalaiselle selkänsä ja lähti astelemaan eteenpäin, kohti suuntaa, johon oli alunperikin ollut menossa. Hän ehti ottaa vain muutaman askeleen ennen kuin huomasi Franciksen jääneen paikoilleen. Mikähän siihen oli nyt iskenyt? Luulisi, että mokoma seuraisi vaikka kieltäisikin.  
''Ala nyt tulla, etteivät kallisarvoiset hiuksesi vain kärsi yhtään enempää'', Arthur tokaisi ärtyneeseen sävyyn, joka suorastaan tihkui sarkasmia.  
Francis tosin näytti siltä, ettei kyseinen seikka haitannut häntä laisinkaan. Sen sijaan hän käveli muutamalla askeleella Arthurin vierelle.

Heiltä meni vain pari minuuttia saavuttaa teehuone. Arthur arvioi, että hieman normaalia pidempään. Oli hieman vaikeaa pidellä pientä sateenvarjoa heidän molempien yläpuolella ja Francis oli tainnut siltikin kastua. Tosin, eihän se häntä haitannut, mitän ei ollut ottanut omaa mukaan. Katokseen päästyään Arthur heillautti varjoa muutaman kerran, yrittäen saada edes osan vedestä varisemaan maahan, ennen kuin hän taittoi sen kokoon. Hän ei ehdinnyt edes miettiä oven avaamista, kun hän jo huomasi Franciksen pitelevän sitä auki. Ihan niin kuin toinen tietäisi jotain käytöstavoista. Ei kait siinä mitään outoa olisi ollut jos kyseessä olisi ollut joku muu. Vaan Francis teki hymyllään varsin selväksi sen, että hän leikki tarkoituksella jotain flirttailevaa prinssinkuvatusta. Se oli yksi niistä asioista jotka miehessä brittiä ärsyttivät. Ranskalainen oli aina kohdellut häntä lähes samalla tavalla, kuin niitä lukuisia valloituksiaan, joista yksikään ei ollut saanut tuntea Franciksen lempeyttä erityisen pitkään. Arthurin mielipide asiaan oli, että ranskalainen nautti seurastaan yhden yön ennen kuin hyppäsi uuteen sänkyyn.

Siellä ei ollut ketään heidän lisäkseen. Ilmeisesti kukaan muu ei rohjennut ilmaantua paikalle sillä säällä, mitä Arthur ei yhtään ihmetellyt. Tosin, hänestä tuntui, että olisi ollut paljon miellyttävämpää jos siellä olisi ollut muitakin. Kassan takana istuva, ainokainen työntekijä oli selaillut kirjaa ja kohottanut katseensa kun he astuivat sisään. Huulille nousi välittömästi teennäinen asiakaspalveluhymy.  
''Mitä saisi olla?'' tämä ehkä juuri ja juuri 25 vuotta täyttänyt nainen kysyi.  
Francis oli kysyvän katseen Arthuriin, mutta hän ei vaivautunut katsomaankaan tähän päin. Sen sijaan hän sanoi suoraan ottavansa sitruunateetä eikä vaivautunut edes kuuntelemaan mitä Francis sen jälkeen naiselle sanoi – jotain ällöttävän siirappista se kuitenkin oli.

Arthur asetti sateenvarjonsa nojaamaan seinää vasten, ennen kuin istui erästä pöytää kierätävälle sohvalle. Ilmeisesti se oli tarkoitettu hieman useammalle kuin kahdelle hengelle, mutta kun muita asiakkaita ei ollut, niin siitä tuskin tarvitsi murehtia. Francis liittyi pian hänen seuraansa ja istui vastapäätä olevalle paikalle, nojaten kyynärpäällään pöytään ja laskien leukansa kämmenelleen.

Varsin pian toisen tuijotus alkoi häiritä englantilaista. Niinpä hän vilkaisi nopeasti ikkunasta ulos ennen kuin kiinnitti vihreiden silmiensä katseen jälleen Francikseen, vältellen kuitenkin suoraa katsetta tämän silmiin. Kassakoneen takana istunut myyjä oli kadonnut takahuoneeseen, ilmeisesti teetä keittämään.  
''Niin missä sinä sitä apua tarvitset?'' Arthur huokaisi lopulta. Mitä pikemmin se saataisiin selvitettyä, niin sitä nopeammin hän myös pääsisi pois ranskalaismiehen seurasta.

''Katsos, kun minä ilmottauduin koulun ohessa valokuvauskurssille'', Francis totesi johdattelevaan sävyyn. Arthur ei vaivautunut edes uhraamaan ajatuksiaan sille, miksi toinen ylipäätään oli tehnyt niin. Ei ollut mikään ihme, kun puhuttiin Franciksesta. Sen muutaman vuoden aikana Arthur oli oppinut, että etenkin lukiossa ranskalaisella oli ollut paha kanniskella digikameraansa joka paikkaan ja kuvata ihan jokainen asia. Se oli kuitenkin jäänyt siinä vaiheessa, kun mies oli hankkinut kunnollisen järjestelmäkameran ja ympäriraahaminen vaikeutui aavistuksen.  
''Niin...?'' Arthur kysyi venytellen, eikä äänen kärsimätöntä sävyä voinut olla erottamatta.  
Francis hymähti, ihan niin kuin asiassa olisi ollut jotain hauskaa. Jotenkin ranskalaisen ilme sai Arthurin miettimään, että mitään hyvää tästä ei ainakaan tulisi seuraamaan. Onnekseen hän ei ollut vielä ainakaan suoranaisesti luvannut tehdä yhtään mitään toista auttaakseen.

''Minun täytyy ottaa muutama kuva jostakin'', Francis totesi, katsoen brittiä merkitsevästi. Arthur loi tähän katseen, jonka kieltävästä vastauksesta oli vaikea erehtyä. ''Vain muutama, cher.''  
Voisi kuvitella, että aikuinen mies, jolla on parran sänkeä näyttäisi typerältä yrittäessään saada kasvoilleen anovan ilmeen. Vaan Francis onnistui siinä liiankin hyvin. ''Sinä olet ainoa toivoni.''  
Etkä ole, Arthur totesi itselleen. Francis vain halusi jostain syystä käyttää häntä tässä niiden naisten sijaan, jotka olisivat kiljuneet innosta mahdollsiuuden saatuaan.  
''Ja miksihän niin?'' Arthur tuhahti. ''Pyydä joltain jota kiinnostaa edes hieman enemmän.''

''Mutta kun minä haluan nimenomaan sinut'', Francis totesi, ihmeen vakavana. Tavallaan pelkästään toisen vakavuus sai Arthurin hämmentymään aavistuksen. Toista kun ei sillä ilmeellä turhan usein nähnyt.  
''Miksi? Että voit taas nauraa oikein räkäisesti ties kenen kanssa?'' Arthur totesi, vetäen kätensä puuskaan rinnalleen. ''Keksit ehkä jopa uuden syyn kulmakarvojen lisäksi.''  
Ranskalaisen vakava ilme vaihtui loukkaantuneeksi ja tavallaan... ei Arthur oikein osannut tulkita sitä kasvoilla välähtänyttä tunnetta. Pettymystä? Ei, ei se sitä voinut olla. Eihän se olisi mahdollista. Miksi toinen muka olisi pettynyt?  
''Sinun kasvoissasi ei ole mitään vikaa Arthur'', Francis sanoi. Toisen ääni oli ihmeen vilpitön ja siitä puuttui lähes kokonaan se flirttaileva sävy. ''Minä en löytäisi mistään parempia tähän.''  
Arthur liki pakottautui näyttämään nyrpeältä ja siltä, etteivät toisen sanat muka vaikuttaisi häneen millään tavalla. Totuus kuitenkin oli, ettei hän jostain syystä saanut enää kieltävää sanaa suustaan niiden jälkeen.  
''Ihan sama, tee mitä haluat'', oli kuitenkin ainoa myöntävän puoleinen vastaus, jonka hän aikaan sai.

Sen seurauksena hymy palasi Franciksen kasvoille, tällä kertaa kiitollisena ja jokseenkin onnellisena. Ei sellaisena vinona joka kielisi siitä, että toinen oli onnistunut huijaamaan hänet mukaan johonkin, jota hän katuisi vielä myöhemmin. Itse asiassa saattoi jopa olla, että Franciksen hymy sai Arthurin sydämen jättämään yhden lyönnin välistä. Tai sitten hän vain kuvitteli.  
''Merci beaucoup, cher.''  
Ei, kyllä se ehkä sittenkin jätti lyönnin välistä.

Ei ehtinyt kulua kuin pari päivää ja Arthur jo katui suostumistaan. Hyvä on, hän oli katunut sitä jo alussa lähes silkan periaatteen vuoksi, mutta nyt Francis alkoi tosiaan ärsyttää. Mies tuntui pomppivan esiin joka puolelta kamera kourassa ja Arthur ei voinut olla miettimättä mihin hänen kuvansa edes päätyisivät. Naurun alaisiksi ainakin, siitä hän oli lähes varma. Tai ainakin hänestä tuntui jatkuvasti, että Franciksen kamera alkoi täyttyä vähintäänkin naurettavan näköisistä otoksista. Miksi toinen edes jaksoi piinata häntä? Ja miksi häntä kiinnosti pätkän vertaa koko asia? Hyvällä tuurilla Francis epäonnistuisi tehtävässä komeasti.

Vaan halusiko hän sitä?

Arthur pudisti päätään lähes huomaamattomasti, kuin karkoittaakseen mokomat turhat ajatukset mielestään. Tietenkin hän halusi! Ranskalainen oli nauranut joka ikinen kerta kun hän oli epäonnistunut jossain ja tulisi nauramaan tulevaisuudessakin, oli hänelläkin oikeus tuntea vahingoniloa.

Viimeinen luento oli loppunut vain muutama minuutti sitten ja ulos päästessään Arthur saattoi todeta, että pitkään yhtäjaksoisesti jatkuneet sateet olivat viimein väistyneet. Maassa oli lukuisia, suurempia ja pienempiä vesilammikoita ja asfaltti oli mustaa, aivan niin kuin se oli ollut muutamia vuosia sitten, kun koneet sen siihen olivat laittaneet. Aurinko lämmitti ilmaa kummasti ja lämpötila tuntui nousseen puolella verrattuna siihen, kun hän oli aamulla sinne tullut. Vaikka Arthur sateesta pitikin, yhtälailla se lämmin auringoinpaiste oli mukavan tuntuinen kasvoilla.

Hän riisui sisällä päälle vedetyn takin todettuaan, ettei sitä tarvittaisi sillä hetkellä. Hän heitti sen olkapäälleen ja tunki vapaaksi jääneen kätensä farkkujen taskuun. Hetken silkkaa ilmaa ihailtuaan hän lähti viimein astelemaan koulusta pois päin, vain huomatakseen hänelle hymyilevän, vastaan kävelevän ranskalaismiehen. Jopa Francis, joka jaksoi jatkuvasti valittaa Englannin surkeasta ilmastosta, oli jättänyt takin kotiinsa ja jättänyt päälleen vain violetin sävyisen kauluspaidan, jonka hihat hän oli käärinyt kyynärpäihin saakka. Ilmeisesti tämä oli ehtinyt jo käymään asunnollaan, sillä miehellä oli mukanaan vain kameralaukku, joka sillä hetkellä tosin taisi olla tyhjä, sillä itse kamera roikkui tämän kaulassa.

Arthur huokaisi, valmistaen itsensä tulevaan koitokseen. Kyllä, hän oli sopinut viettävänsä loppupäivän Franciksen kanssa, mutta ihan vain jotta hän pääsisi jatkuvasta piinastaan viimein eroon. Hän tajusi kääntää katseensa takaisin Francikseen vasta, kun kuuli kamerasta aiheutuvan napauksen. Englantilaismies yritti parhaansa mukaan tappaa toisen katseellaan. Eikö tämä osannut olla hetkeäkään ilman kameraansa?  
''Onko pakko räpsiä niitä kuvia koko ajan?'' hän ärähti.  
Francis laski kameransa takaisin hihnan varaan ja soi hänelle anteeksipyytävän hymyn. Arthur ei olisi halunnut myöntää sitä, mutta kun toinen hymyili siihen tapaan, oli vaikea vihoitella kovin pitkään.  
''Je suis désolé'', ranskalainen hymähti. Onneksi toisen kieli teki vihoittelusta aavistuksen helpompaa. ''En voinut vastustaa kiusausta.''

Arthur pyöräytti silmiään ja mutisi jotain ''niinpä niin''-tapaista. Tiedä kuinka typerältä hän sitten oli taas näyttänyt.  
''Tiedätkö, minä ajattelin, että tulisit minun luokseni'', Francis sanoi ja soi hänelle yhden sädehtivimmistä hymyistään. Arthur saattoi melkein kuvitella, kuinka jonkun tyttösen jalat olisivat siinä vaiheessa menneet alta ja se raukka olisi pyörtynyt silkasta onnesta. Hän sen sijaan loi toiseen hieman epäuskoisen katseen.  
''Miksi?'' britti kysyi välittömästi.  
Francis sipaisi kiharia hiuksiaan syrjään kasvoiltaan ja jatkoi hymyilyään, aivan kuin olisi oikeasti yrittänyt valloittaa Arthurin tai jotain.  
''Minä voisin ottaa puuttuvat kuvat siellä'', hän sanoi. ''Ja voisin tarjota ruuan samalla. Sinäkin tarvitset kunnon ruokaa välillä niiden ainaisten sotkujesi sijaan.''  
Tulihan se sieltä. Arthur olikin jo ehtinyt ajatella mihin toinen oli kaikki huomauttelunsa jättänyt. Jos hän olisi kyennyt, hän olisi luultavasti vetänyt kätensä puuskaan, mutta nyt hän tyytyi vain mulkaisemaan ranskalaista.  
''Niissä ei ole mitään vikaa!'' mies kivahti. ''Sinä et vain ymmärrä mitään hyvän päälle! Sinä leikit mestarikokkia ja teet jotain ranskalaista hienostosoppaa ja olet muka niin muiden yläpuolella että. Anna kun sanon, et-''  
Arthur vaikeni kun Francis painoi sormensa nopeasti hänen huulilleen. Mies tosin vetäisi sen varsin nopeasti pois.  
''Ihmiset tuijottavat, mon cher'', ranskalainen hymähti, saaden myös Arthurin muistamaan, että he tosiaan olivat julkisella paikalla.

''Mennään'', Francis totesi sitten ja tarttui hellästi Arthurin olkapäähän, lähtien taluttamaan tätä eteenpäin.  
Arthurilta meni ihmeen kauan rekisteröidä se, että ranskalainen tosiaan oli aivan liian lähellä ja häätää toisen käsi olaltaan. Toisen ilmeestä näki, kuinka hetken silmissä tuikkinut toivo hiipui. Mutta se Franciksen ylimielinen, ärsyttävä, mutta omalla tavallaan hellyyttävä ilme säilyi. Hellyyttävä? Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Naurettavaa, toisen naamahan oli kaukana hellyyttävästä.  
''Minä en luvannut missään vaiheessa tulla'', Arthur huomautti kireään sävyyn.  
Francis hymähti. ''Sinä et kieltäytynytkään, joten me menemme.''

Ihme ja kyllä, Arthur ei hangoitellut sen enempää vastaan. Francis kuului suoraan sanottuna niihin kermaperselapsiin – ei, toinen ei ollut enää lapsi, mutta tämän vanhemmat syytivät miehelle silti aivan liikaa rahaa -, joilla oikeasti oli jopa opiskelijana varaa asua suuressa asunnossa kaupungin keskustassa. Viimeksi kun Arthur oli käynyt ranskalaismiehen luona tämä oli asunut lähiöalueella omakotitalossa vanhempiensa kanssa, mutta toisen asunto tuntui paljon loisteliaammalta kuin vanha talo. Saattoi johtua siitä, että Francis oli saanut vapaat kädet sisutamisen suhteen ja tällä oli silmää niissä asioissa, eikä Arthur voinut kieltää sitä.

''Istu toki hetkeksi alas'', Francis sanoi, hymähtäen Arthurin ilmeelle ja viittoen kohti neljälle hengelle tarkoitettua keittiönpöytää.  
Arthur totteli ihmeen kuuliaisesti mitään sanomatta ja vasta kun hän istui turvallisesti tuolilla Francis tohti kääntää hänelle selkänsä. ''Ajattelin laittaa ruuan kiehumaan niin voin ottaa kuvat sen valmistuessa'', ranskalainen selosti, avaten jääkaapin oven. ''Olen pahoillani etten voi tarjota mitään oikein hienoa, mon cher, lumoan sinut joskus paremmalla ajalla. Vaikka minun kiireessäkin tehty ruoka on monta kertaa parempaa kuin mikään mitä sinä saat aikaan.''  
''Minun ruuissani ei edelleenkään ole mitään vikaa!'' Arthur kivahti.  
Francis hymyili, samalla kun hääräsi jo täyttä vauhtia keittiön työtason edessä. ''Sinä muuten vain jätät kaiken raa'aksi tai sitten poltat sen. Sinä et edes tunne sanaa ''mauste'' ja viimeksi kun erehdyin ruokaasi syömään, siellä oli kananmunankuoren palasia'', ranskalainen sanoi ja jatkoi entistä ivallisempaan sävyyn: ''Mutta ei, tietenkään siinä ei ole mitään vikaa, ehei.''

Huolimatta siitä, että ranskalainen oli kääntänyt selkänsä Arthurille, saattoi hän silti aistia edessä olevan purkauksen. Niinpä hän kiirehti avaamaan suunsa ennen toista: ''Miten koulussa on mennyt? Kuulemma aikamoista rääkkiä.''  
Arthur puri hampaansa yhteen, eikä ärtynyt ilme kadonnut aiheen vaihdoksesta huolimatta. ''Hyvin. Ei se niin paha ole'', hän totesi. ''Kuka niin sanoi?''  
Franciksen katse kääntyi hetkeksi häneen.  
''Elizaveta. Tehän tunnette?'' hän kysyi.  
Toki Arthur naisen muisti. He olivat muutamilla yhteisillä luennoilla ja he olivat jutelleet pariin kertaan. Hänen kulmansa kuitenkin kurtistuivat aavistuksen. Mistä Francis hänet tunsi? Elizaveta ei vaikuttanut olevan sitä lajia, joka vajoaisi Franciksen lirkutteluihin tuosta noin vain. Ja silti nuo kaksi tunsivat. Arthurin teki mieli läimäistä itseään. Oliko hän mustasukkainen Franciksen vuoksi? Ei, ei voinut olla. Mutta siltä se tuntui.

Ranskalaisen ilme oli selvästikin tyytyväinen britissä aikaan saatuun reaktioon.  
''Älä huoli mon cher, meidän välillämme ei ole mitään'', Francis sanoi hymyillen jälleen kerran sillä viekottelevalla tyylillään. ''Oletko helpottunut?''  
Arthur tunti poskiensa karahtavan laittoman punaisiksi ja hän painoi katseensa alas, yrittäen kovasti peitellä sitä. ''Ole- Ei, en ole! Tai siis olen, mutta en siksi että-'', hän tajusi liian myöhään sulkea suunsa. Ei ollut totta, mitä hän oli mennyt selittämään? Vilkaistessaan Francikseen hän huomasi, että toisen hymy oli muuttunut ilkikuriseksi. ''Pidä nyt se turpa vain ummessa ja ala kokata! Minä haluan päästä kotiinkin joskus'', Arthur sähähti pelastaakseen tilanteen ja ihme, Francis todella käänsi hänelle selkänsä.

Englantilaismies nojasi toisen kyynärpäänsä pöytään ja hukutti yhä punaisina helottavat kasvonsa käteensä. Ei, hän ei ollut tyytyväinen sen vuoksi että pitäisi Franciksesta. Koska hän ei pitänyt. Ehei. Silläkin hetkellä hän halusi vajota maan alle vain koska oli luultavasti saanut toisen luulemaan niin. Voi elämä, mitä hän tekisi? Yleensä hän oli se, joka osasi olla huutelematta moisia asioita ääneen. Kun tämä olisi ohi, hän ei haluaisi nähdä ranskalaista vähään aikaan. Ehkä toinen lopulta unohtaisi koko asian. Ei, ei unohtaisi. Francis oli kerta kaikkiaan liian ärsyttävä unohtaakseen.

Hetken ajan Arthur saattoi kuulla vain oman hengityksensä ja kattilassa ritisevän rasvan. Hän havahtui ajatuksistaan vasta, kun tajusi Franciksen tuijottavan häntä pöydän toisesta päästä. Täysin avoimesti, ilman pienintäkään kainostelua.  
''Mitä?'' Arthur kysyi ärtyneenä.  
Normaalisti hän kyllä olisi tokaissut jonkin nasevan kommentin kysymyksen jälkeen, mutta äskeisen takeltelun jälkeen tuntui olevan parempi pitää suu tukossa.

Vielä hetken ajan ranskalainen vain tuijotti ja Arthur tuijotti takaisin. Normaalisti jos he tuijottivat toisiaan, se merkitsi aluillaan olevaa ilmiriitaa. Mutta nyt he pysyivät hiljaa, kunnes Franciksen kapeille huulille kohosi kapea, vino hymy.  
''Jos kyllästyt jossain vaiheessa minun tuijottamiseeni, niin voidaan ottaa ne kuvat'', ranskalainen naurahti.  
Hetkeksi Arthurin kulmien väliin syntyi pieni ryppy. ''Ajattelin odottaa että sinä kyllästyt ensin'', englantilaismies totesi. ''Sinun naamallesi voi nauraa ilman mitään ongelmia useamman tunnin.''  
Francis veti kasvoilleen loukkaantuneen, ehkä jopa liioitellun ilmeen, ennen kuin niille piirtyi virne. ''Harmi, sillä minä voisin katsella sinun kasvojasi monta päivää kyllästymättä vain koska ne ovat suloiset'', ranskalainen naurahti.  
Arthur tunsi kasvojensa jälleen kerran alkavan helottaa, vaikka se tuntuikin väärältä. Francis pilaili, kuten pilaili aina ja hän antoi itsensä reagoida sillä tavalla. Naurettavaa. Francis nauraa, mutta hänen suureksi hämmennyksekseen toinen ei naura ivallisesti. Pehmeästi ennemminkin. Britti itse asiassa pitää ranskalaisen tavasta nauraa, vaikka yleensä hänelle suodaankin paljon, paljon tympeämpää hekotusta. Mitä hän taas oikein houraili? Hän vihasi Francista, hän vihasi tämän naurua. Jos ei täydestä sydämestään, niin ainakin jonkin verran.

Mutta silti tuntui siltä, ettei hän vihannut toista tarpeeksi, jotta saisi tyydytettyä omassa mielessään poukkoilevat, ristiriitaiset tunteensa.

''Painu helvettiin'', Arthur tuhahti, mutta äänessä ei kuitenkaan ollut sitä tavanomaista ärtymystä.

Se oli hemmetin ahdistavaa.

Sen lyhyen hetken aikana Arthur oli miettinyt aivan liian monta kertaa syytä sille, että oli suostunut Franciksen malliksi. Toki toinen antoi hyvät ohjeet, mutta ranskalaisen huulilla leikki pahaa enteilevä virne.  
''Mon cher, hymyilisit nyt hieman'', ranskalainen pyysi, britin nojaillessa ikkunan karmiin.  
''Minä hymyilen koko ajan'', Arthur sanoi tympääntyneenä.  
Francis huokaisi. ''Minä tiedän että sinä osaat hymyillä paljon tunteikaammin, mon cher.''

Arthur pyöräytti silmiään. Eikö toinen oikeasti voinut tyytyä siihen mitä sai? Ei sitä niin vain väännetty vilpitöntä hymyä naamalle kun ei hymyilyttänyt. Ajattele Francista, hän hoki itselleen. Ajattele Francista kaatuneena kuralammikkoon. Ajattele Francista kompastumassa johonkin. Ajattele Francista. Ajattele Francista. Ajattele Francista hymyilemässä... Hän ei ehtinyt edes torua itseään ajatuksiensa kulusta, kun hän kuuli kameran räpsähtävän ja salamavalon välähtävän. Ranskalainen hymyili ilmeisen tyytyväisenä kameransa takaa.  
''No niin, osaathan sinä hymyillä'', mies naurahti.  
Ilman että Arthut sitä itse edes huomasi, hänen hymynsä leveni entisestään.

Francis ei sanonut mitään, paineli vain kameransa nappeja. Arthur arvaili, että toinen selasi ottamiaan kuvia. Miehen kasvoilla häilyi koko ajan kapea hymy ja hetken ajan britti saattoi vain katsella toista. Hän kuitenkin tajusi sen varsin nopeasti ja pyyhki hömelön hymynsä kasvoiltaan.  
''Mitä sitten? Vai oletko tyytyväinen?'' hän kysyi, pitäen äänensävynsä tottuneesti kärsimättömänä.  
Ranskalainen kohotti katseensa häneen, kenties toinen jopa hätkähti aavistuksen. Sitten tämän hymy kääntyi virneeksi ja Arthur olisi halunnut lyödä itseään pelkästään sen takia että oli kysynyt. Toisen virne ei voinut merkitä mitään hyvää...

''Mene makaamaan'', Francis totesi.  
Arthur hätkähti aavistuksen, ennen kuin loi toiseen epäuskoisen katseen. Makaamaan? Mitä helvettiä toinen nyt aikoi? Ties mitä ranskalaisen mielessä liikkui.  
''Tottele nyt vain'', Francis sanoi, suoden britille pyytävän, ehkä jopa anovan, hymyn. ''Se on viimeinen kuva.''  
''Ota viimeinen kuvasi jostain muusta. Minua ei kiinnosta makoilla sinun likaisella lattiallasi'', Arthur tuhahti. Ei sen puoleen, että häntä olisi kiinnostanut makoilla yhtään missään kun toinen sattui olemaan lähettyvillä.  
''Älä huoli, minä siivosin eilen'', Francis totesi. ''Tottelisit nyt, niin päästään syömään.''

Arthur tapitti toista hetken aikaa ennen kuin päätti alentua kohtaloonsa. Hän asettui ensin istumaan kovalle parkettilattialle, ennen kuin valui taaksepäin, kunnes hänen selkänsäkin painui sitä vasten.  
''Minä en sitten ymmärrä ollenkaan mitä sinun päässäsi liikkuu'', britti murahti.  
Francis naurahti. ''Ei sinun välttämättä tarvitsekaan.  
Ennen kuin Arthur edes tajusi sitä, Francis astui toisella jalallaan hänen ylitseen päätyen seisomaan aivan britin yläpuolelle.

Francis kyykistyi, kunnes hänen polvensa koskettivat lattiaa ja Arthur saattoi tuntea osan toisen painosta vatsansa päällä.  
''Et sitten yhtään parempaa asentoa keksinyt?'' hän ärähti.  
Britti sai vastaukseksi pahoittelevan hymähdyksen. ''Anteeksi, tästä saa parhaan kuvakulman.'' Francis tarttui hänen käsiinsä ja alkoi siirrellä niitä, eikä Arthur vain voinut olla nolostumatta. Punastuksensa hän sentään kykeni hallitsemaan. Onnekseen.  
Saatuaan kädet ilmeisesti näyttämään silmää miellyttäviltä Franciksen sormet painuivat pöyhimään hänen hiuksiaan. Oliko väärin, jos Arthur kuvittelisi sen väkisinkin muunakin, kuin silkkana kuvaustilanteena? Oli. Oli, se oli väärin ja täysin järjen vastaista.

Francis katsoi häntä hetken aikaa arvioiden ja britti olisi halunnut paeta tämän katsetta. Ranskalainen painoi kasvojaan aavistuksen lähemmäs ja sipaisi sormellaan britin poskea. Arthur ehätti jo avaamaan suunsa protestoidakseen, mutta Francis ehti ensin. Tuntui että toinen ehti aina ensin. Tosin, toinen ei keskeyttänyt häntä tällä kertaa sanoin tai perinteiseen tapaansa painamalla etusormensa hänen huuliaan vasten, ehei.  
Sormen sijaan hänen huulilleen päätyivät ranskalaisen omat huulet.

Arthur ei ehtinyt edes tajuta sitä, ennen kuin toinen oli jälleen vetäytynyt muutaman kymmenen sentin päähän. Hän räpytteli silmiään, kuin miettien mitä äsken oli tapahtunut, vai oliko tapahtunut yhtään mitään. Lopulta hän sai ajatuksistaan jälleen kiinni.  
''Mitä helvettiä tuo oli olevinaan?'' hän ärähti.  
Oli Franciksen vuoro räpytellä hämmentyneenä silmiään. Sen jälkeen hänen silmiinsä syttyi pahoitteleva katse. ''Anteeksi'', hän sanoi ihmeen vilpittömän kuuloisena. ''En vain voinut vastustaa. Ei olisi pitänyt...''

Francis ei saanut sanojaan loppuun, sanat vaikuttivat kuolevan matkan varrelle, ennen kuin ne tavoittiivat toisen huulet. Arthur vain tuijotti tätä. Oliko toinen juuri suudellut häntä? Ei, ei se aivan suudelma ollut, suukko ennemminkin. Mutta silti. Miksi? Ei, vaikka syy häiritsikin häntä, enemmän häntä ärsytti se, ettei itse suudelmassa tuntunut olevan hänen päässään mitään vikaa.  
''Minä...'', hän aloitti, mutta sanat kuihtuivat ja hän joutui hakemaan niitä hetken. ''En sanonut että se olisi haitannut.''

Francis tuijotti häntä ja Arthurista tuntui, että toisen ilme oli vielä hämmentyneempi kuin hänen. Oliko se muka niin ihmeellistä? Oliko muka jotenkin erikoista, että Francis sai valloitettua jonkun? Ei, ei ollut. Vaikka Arthur ei halunnutkaan ajatella itseään vain yhtenä toisen monista valloituksista.  
Ranskalainen painoi jotain nappia kamerastaan, ilmeisesti sulki sen ja laski lattialle. Tämän jälkeen hän kumartui jälleen lähemmäs.  
''Pahastutko jos...?'' hän kysyi, saamatta tilaisuutta lopettaa lausettaan, kun Arthur jo pudisti päätään.

Franciksen huulet painautuivat jälleen hänen omilleen, mutta tällä kertaa se oli erilaista. Pienen hipaisun sijaan toinen tosiaan painautui häntä vasten ja Arthur löysi itsensä ihmettelemästä ranskalaisen huulten pehmeyttä.

Kuului jälleen räpsähdys kameran itselaukaisimeen asetetun viimeisen sekunnin kuluessa. Hetken ajan näytöllä näkyi kuva heidän sivuprofiilistaan, kameran tallentaessa sen kuuluisan, ensimmäisen suudelman.


End file.
